


Its Getting Hot In Here

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: If the power was going out, at least Darcy had a fireplace.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Its Getting Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

> December 22's prompt is candles.

“Yeah, it’s really coming down out there.” Darcy stared out of the window into the dark night. She couldn’t really see much past the glass, what with the almost solid white of the blizzard going on. “They say we’ll probably lose power.”

“That sucks.” Steve’s tone on the other end of the phone was pure commiseration.

“Yeah. Well, I have a fireplace, I have candles. Could be worse.” She was glad she’d opted at the last second to get the cute little cottage motel thing that cost more but had a real fireplace. Otherwise she might really be screwed.

“Okay. Keep us posted. Let us know if you need anything.” Because Thor  _ could _ get through the storm to her, but he really tried to not interfere in the local weather patterns. That was a great way to fuck everything up.

“Will do. Bye, Steve.” Darcy ended the call and slipped the phone into the front pocket of her jeans with a sigh. She didn’t  _ want _ to be stranded out there, but at least she had her computer. And the hotspot on her phone if the wifi went out.

A particularly strong gust of window rushed against the door. Yeah, it was probably time to actually build up the fire and start gathering the candles. She hadn’t made an actual fire in years, but she managed to get one going. With enough attention and coaxing, it would probably keep her warm all night.

She’d just straightened and wiped her hands off on her denim-covered thighs when a knock came at the door. Maybe it was the manager. They said they’d be around to make sure everyone was all set for if they lost power. She crossed to the door and opened it.

That definitely was not the manager. No, that was Johnny standing there with a slight smirk on his face and a growing snow-free area around his feet. “Well, hello there,” he greeted.

She stepped back to let him in out of the weather and closed the door firmly behind him. “You’re not the manager.”

“I’m not. I heard you were stuck out here in the snow. Figured I could come help keep you warm.” He glanced around the room before his eyes came back to her.

To be fair, the room had already gotten a little bit warmer since he’d turned up. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got it covered.” She motioned to the fireplace. “And I have candles. Thank you, though,” she rushed to say. She didn’t want to be ungrateful, but Johnny could be a bit much sometimes.

“Well, now you don’t have to waste matches on lighting them.” He picked up the nearest candle and lit it with a snap of his fingers.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile.

There was another knock at the door, and her smile turned into a frown. That had to be the manager, right? Because if it was another flying superhero…

It was the manager, bundled up in a coat and snow boots. He came in when Darcy spread the door wide and looked around the room. “Oh good; I was just coming to make sure you got your fire going.” He stopped and peered at it. “It seems really warm in here.”

“Oh, that’s me.” Johnny grinned. “I’m good with fire.”

Darcy rolled her eyes.

The manager’s gaze swung to Johnny. “Huh. You look familiar, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t check in.”

“No, I’m her plus one.” Johnny motioned to Darcy with his head. “I think I just have one of those faces. Someone even told me I look like Captain America.”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose, but this so wasn’t the time for that conversation.

“Huh.” The manager’s head tilted to the side. “Yeah, I can see that. Anyway. Fire’s going.” He looked once more around the room. “You look like you have enough candles, but please don’t use this as an opportunity to do some grand romantic thing and light them all at the same time.” His expression was almost accusing as he looked between them.

“We’ve got it,” Darcy assured him. “Thank you.”

“Uh-huh.” He looked around one last time before setting one gloved hand on the door. “Call if you need anything.” With that, he let himself back out into the storm.

Darcy waited until the door closed. “Did you really just tell him you’re good with fire?” She couldn’t help but smile, even though she didn’t want to encourage him.

“I mean, I am.” He set the candle he was still holding down on the small, round table. “I’m good at a lot of things.” The cocky smirk was back, full of suggestive innuendo.

“Yeah.” Her smile slipped away. “You know, you’re easier to take when you’re not doing that.”

He opened his mouth like he was coming up with something else, then closed it without saying anything.

She turned away, intent on the little coffee pot that sat on the long buffet table with the TV on it. If they were going to lose power, she wanted to make sure there was coffee first. She wasn’t worried about food, she’d already eaten. Then again, if Johnny was there and she needed something, he would probably go get it. If he was staying. “Are you staying?”

“I figured I would. I can’t let you freeze to death all the way out here, can I?” He sat on the edge of the bed to watch her make her coffee. Hey, he could warm up the coffee if it got cold too, just as long as it finished brewing first.

“You know there’s only the one bed, right?” It was a full too, which meant that it was just about the right size for one person. There weren’t any couches or anything, just the two chairs set by the little table.

“Sure. We’ll share. It’s fine.” Johnny grinned, but it was a normal smile, not that cocky thing he’d given her before. “I know you’ve shared a bed with Ben before in a pinch. I don’t take up nearly as much room as he does.”

That was a good point. “Okay.” She pressed the button to start the coffee. “Not much to do all night, though. I mean, I brought my laptop.” She motioned to it.

He took his phone out of his pocket. His suit was specially treated, but Reed must have done something extra to it to make a phone safe. Probably something she needed to talk to him about. You know, when she was done being stuck in the storm. “I’ll be fine.”

They ended up sitting on the bed, backs against the headboard. Darcy found herself moving closer and closer to him until she was basically snuggled into his side. She couldn’t really help herself, he was just so temptingly warm.

He lifted his arm to drop it around her and pull her close. “There. Better?”

She almost argued, but what was the point? “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.”


End file.
